malazska_kronikafandomcom_sk-20200216-history
Kalam
Kalam (orig. Kalam) je bývalý Spár zo severného Sedmiměstí, neskôr kaprál 9. oddielu Paličov mostov. Špičkový vojak, zabijak, ktorému sa zabíjanie páči. Záhadou je, ako sa mu podarilo od Spáru odísť. Poznávacie znamenia: mohutný ale veľmi mrštný, inštinkty i pohyb zabijaka, tmavé oči Počas obliehania Dřevnova (1160-1163 spánku Ohnice) dostali rozkaz podmínovať hradby mesta. 3 roky kopali 5 tunelov cez kamennú morénu. Počas útoku a jeho úspešného dobytia v roku 1163 spánku Ohnice sa štyri z nich úplne zbortili a z 1400 Paličov mostov ich prežilo 30 - 35. On bol so svojou čatou v piatom a podarilo sa mu vyhrabať; z 15 jej členov prežilo 7. Bol priamy svedok naplnenia dohody (spolu s Whiskeyjackom, Rýchlym Benom, Líto a Besanou), ktorú zrejme uzavrel mág Pačes s Whiskeyjackom. Pačes utrpel v boji smrteľné zranenie a jeho duša bola presunutá do drevenej bábky. Kalam zabalenú bábku zveruje do rúk Besane (jedinej členke kádra mágov, ktorá prežila rozhodujúcu bitku o Dřevnov, a ktorá videla, že jej priateľa Kalota a smrteľné zranenie Pačesa spôsobil Tayschrenn), ktorá sa k ich skupinke pridáva a odnáša bábku do tábora. Ešte v deň bitky o Dřevnov dostávajú nové rozkazy - presunúť sa k ďalšiemu legendárnemu mestu Darúdžhistán. S Šumařom sa majú postarať o zásoby od Morantov. Kalam sa zo svojich zdrojov dozvedel, že sa o ich oddiel alebo celkovo o Paličov mostov niekto hore zaujíma a domnieva sa, že by to mohol byť cisársky dvor alebo šľachta. Spája to s príchodom nového kapitána z Unty (Stabro Ganoes Paran). V posledných troch rokoch mal oddiel už štyroch kapitánov a ani jeden z nich nestál za nič. Je presvedčený, že cisárstvo dnes zabíja vlastných ľudí - starú gardu, každého, kto ešte zostal verný cisárovej pamiatke - a to napriek tomu, že Whiskeyjack s ním nesúhlasí. Rýchly Ben má v tomto smere plán, ktorý zahŕňa Pačesa - je to ich "had v diere". S Kalamom navrhuje "upratať si vo vlastnom dome". Whiskeyjack doň chce čiastočne zapojiť i Besanu, ako poistku, keby sa Pačes stal neovládateľným. Zároveň rozhoduje, že Líto zatiaľ nechajú na pokoji. Pri stretnutí o pár dní neskôr ich vrátane Whiskeyjacka, Rýchleho Bena a Šumaře Besana varuje, že Pačes je podľa nej šialený, pohybuje sa chaosom medzi chodbami a je preto mocnejší a nebezpečnejší. Kalam ju upokojuje, že Ben to má pod kontrolou; Pačes hľadá, kto chce mať Paličov mostov mŕtvych a musí sa preto pohybovať v chodbách tajne a neobvyklými spôsobmi, aby nebol odhalený. Pohyb chaosom je však nebezpečný aj pre ostatných, pretože oslabuje chodby; nemajú však na výber. Ona však chce vedieť, čo majú Paliči mostov v pláne potom a či ju nezaťahujú do spiknutia. Oni však najskôr potrebujú odpovede. Má iba chrániť chrbát Pačesovi; priamu odpoveď jej preto nedali. Whiskeyjack ju žiada o dôveru a na oplátku jej prezradia informácie a podozrenia, ktoré majú o Líto. Naverbovali ju pred dvomi rokmi v Itko Kan, za podivných okolností: zahynula tam celá stotina, ktorú roztrhali "psi", pričom sa do toho zapojila cisárovnina pobočníčka Lorn a boli zlikvidovaní takmer všetci svedkovia. Prítomnosť hlavnej lovkyne mágov cisárovnej naznačovala, že sa jednalo o vysokú mágiu. Sú presvedčení, že sa jednalo o "sedem stavačov tieňa" a že Líto sa nejako zaplietla s dómom tieňa. Ten vznikol iba nedávno a má podozrivo intenzívny záujem o Malazskú ríšu (vnímajú súvislosť medzi smrťou Kellanveda a Tanečníka a objavením sa Stínupána a Kotiliona). Whiskeyjack o tom ale nie je presvedčený; chce veriť tomu, že Líto je iba obyčajný skazený človek. Šumař cíti, že sa niečo blízko zlé deje a okamžite všetkých napadne Líto a skrvavený nôž v tme; Paliči ju vyrazia hľadať (Líto sa v tom čase pokúsila zavraždiť kapitálna Parana). Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Paliči mostov Kategória:Spár